


Expression

by coldairballoons



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, Transgender, Univetsity/College AU, binders, trans!ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: “It came in.” Ted whispered, grinning. “Henry, the binder came in.”





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another trans character AU I am a trans person I have needs

When a person appears on your doorstep at three in the morning, you wouldn’t expect it to be good news. Hell, the person would probably be drunk, stumbling around until they found somewhere to crash, and nurse a hangover in the morning. 

But not this morning.

When Henry Hidgens opened his door at what seemed like the middle of the night, he hardly expected Ted Richards to be standing there, grinning like a madman and holding a small package, wrapped in a papery plastic foil.

“It came in.” Ted whispered, grinning. “Henry, the binder came in.”

Oh. Oh. 

“Good God, Ted, come in.” Ignoring the fact that both of them were in pajamas, and the fact that Henry’s hair was a dark mop on his head, he stepped aside, pulling Ted in. “You… came to me, because?”

Ted paused, looking a bit sheepish. Was he blushing? Surely not. “I didn’t want to be alone when I put it on. This… is a big thing.” 

Henry nodded, nearly in a trance. “Do you want some coffee? Might be useful to be awake when you try it on.” Ted nodded in return, placing the package on the coffee table. His hoodie nearly swallowed him, but Henry could tell that he liked it because it hid his chest, despite being nearly three sizes too large.

And he had to admit, it was quite cute to see him appear so tiny.

Ignoring that thought, Henry stride into his kitchen to prepare the coffee, letting Ted lean into the couch, probably thinking.

“Do you want some sugar? Cream?” Henry called, once the coffee had been brewed. Ted called back a “no, thank you.”, and Henry brought out the two steaming cups, placing them on the small table.

After a few moment of quiet and sipping coffee, Ted spoke up. “I want you to be the first person to see me. Like that. With the binder.” 

Henry choked on his coffee. “I’m… honored.” He spluttered, coughing a bit. “You just took me by surprise, I wouldn’t expect I would be your first choice, in all honesty.” Ted chuckled, patting Henry on the back. 

“I trust you, though. You’ve helped me through this. Hell, you showed me what a binder was when I was just a clueless little closeted kid.” Ted shrugged, leaning back against the couch. “I wouldn’t have joined the GSA if it wasn’t for you. I wouldn’t have known what the hell transgender was, and I wouldn’t have come out. To anyone.” 

Henry smiled, reaching his hand out to pat Ted’s knee lightly. “I’m glad you came to me.” 

“I am too.” After a few moments more of comfortable silence, Ted set his coffee down on the table and stood, picking up the package. “I’m ready.”

He nodded, standing as well. “Do you want to change in my room, or the bathroom, or… anywhere, really?” Ted shrugged, the grin on his face never falling. 

“I’ll just go to the bathroom, you… could come with me, or wait here.” Henry shook his head, smiling.

“I’m guessing you’ll want to have the first few moments to yourself.” Ted nodded, before running to Henry and hugging him quickly. Stunned, Henry could barely register Ted running off to the bathroom to change.

Henry grinned, sitting back down on the couch. Even though Ted had just graduated from Hatchetfield High and moved out, the man still had as much enthusiasm as a young boy. Not that Henry was complaining, of course.

After a few moments, Ted called out a “I’m ready!” from the bathroom. Henry smiled, standing up to await Ted’s entrance.

And what an entrance it was.

Ted sheepishly walked out of the bathroom, wearing the skin-tone binder, which fit perfectly, and worked its purpose wonderfully. He was beaming, looking as excited as Henry felt for him. 

“You look so damn handsome, Ted.” Henry said finally, breaking the silence. “How does it feel?” 

“Perfect. It’s perfect.” And then Ted’s eyes were growing misty, and he was crying, hugging Henry. “Thank you, thank you so fucking much, oh my god.” 

Henry laughed, pulling Ted closer. “Of course. I’m so glad you’re this happy, this is a big step, hm?” Ted nodded, sniffing. 

He took a few steps back, hugging his newly flat chest. “This is honestly too good to be true. Pinch me to make sure I’m awake?” Henry did, and Ted winced, then started laughing. “I’m not dreaming. This is actually happening. I have a binder.” 

“You do.” Henry repeated, smiling. “I’m so glad you came to me, Ted. I’m honored to be the first one to see you this… this excited. This happy.”

Ted smiled in return, before a sudden realization dawned on him. “I’ve got class tomorrow.”

Henry shrugged. “Paul can get your notes, right? I say we celebrate. You could stay over and we could watch movies or something, anything you’d want.” 

“You’re a terrible influence on me, Henry Hidgens.” Ted laughed, punching his shoulder lightly. “But yeah, I’d love that.”

“I would too.” Henry pulled Ted in for one final hug. “I’m proud of you, Ted.” 

“Thank you,” he replied softly, in nearly a whisper.

“Of course, Ted, you’re so welcome.” 

If it was up to Henry, he would have kissed Ted right there, proclaimed his undying love and support for the other man, and admitted to having a crush on him since the beginning of the year. However, that’s a story for another time. For now, he was content with just holding Ted’s hand in a way that was almost platonic and admiring him from a distance as the other talked over the movie that was playing the background, rambling about anything and everything that came to mind, punctuated by thanking Henry for helping him with the costs, for getting him to join the GSA, for introducing him to the LGBTQ+ community.

And when Ted finally did take off the binder to fall asleep against Henry, wearing his hoodie once more, he couldn’t help but smile and press a soft kiss against his forehead.

Maybe life would be hard on the two of them, but for now, nothing else seemed to matter. Ted Richards was happy, able to truly be himself, and Henry Hidgens was happy, able to be around the man he loved and support him. 

And that was perfect.


End file.
